Capes and Tights
by suzie2b
Summary: Which superhero are you?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Capes and Tights**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Hitch sat down at a table with his lunch tray and comic books. He only had two new ones left to read and he hoped that Tully would soon have more from his stash that Charley's Aunt Emily sends to pass along to him. Hitch opened the comic book on top, a** _ **Superman**_ **, and began to read as he ate.**

 **About ten minutes later there was a sudden slap on the table top that made Hitch jump slightly. He looked up and saw Tully grinning at him as he sat down and said, "Pretty engrossed in that, aren't you. I was standing there trying to get your attention for quite a while."**

 **Hitch smiled. "Sorry. Superman's fighting the Nazis in this one." Then he noticed the stack of comics that Tully had dropped on the table. "For me?"**

 **Tully chuckled. "Yep, there's about ten there that I finished before that last mission we were on. Since Captain Boggs gave us a little time off I thought I'd get 'em to you."**

" **How'd you know I was here?"**

" **Didn't. I told Charley I'd meet her here for lunch. I was going to drop them at your quarters after we ate, but here you are."**

 **Hitch shuffled through the new comic books. "Thanks. Oh great … there's a new one for** _ **The**_ _ **Phantom**_ **! He's my favorite. If I could be any superhero, I'd be him."**

 **Tully smiled. "Why The Phantom?"**

" **Well, for one thing he's a skilled fighter and marksman. He's a genius and in tiptop shape. Who wouldn't want to be like him?" Hitch took a bite of his macaroni and cheese and asked, "What about you? What superhero would you want to be?"**

" **I'm partial to Batman."**

" **Batman? I sorta think of you as more like Captain America."**

 **Tully shook his head. "Nah, that would be Troy."**

 **Hitch's eyebrows went up as he thought about it. "Yeah, you're right. Troy is definitely a Captain America type." Then he asked, "What about Moffitt?"**

 **The two of them grinned at each other and said in unison, "Superman!"**

 **Several nurses walked into the mess hall. Hitch and Tully watched them walk over and get into the serving line. Tully gave a nod and said, "Wonder Woman."**

 **Hitch readily agreed. "Which one?"**

" **All of 'em."**

" **Yeah. Every nurse out there has superhuman strength and speed."**

 **Tully added, "Not to mention their reflexes. And they're good at hand-to-hand combat when it comes to handling some patients." He thought for moment. "Major Gleason would make a great Captain Marvel."**

 **Hitch snorted, "His secretary Margaret is definitely Lois Lane."**

" **Yeah, but Lois Lane isn't really a superhero."**

" **Okay, how about Miss Fury?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Maybe a combination of the two."**

 **Hitch said, "I see Captain Boggs being The Green Hornet."**

" **Yeah … and Corporal Green would for sure be Kato."**

 **The privates both laughed, drawing the attention of the people sitting nearby. However, neither cared as they continued.**

 **Hitch pushed his now empty tray aside and said, "What about Captain Dietrich?"**

 **Tully replied, "He'd make a lousy superhero."**

" **Well, superheroes are always fighting supervillains."**

" **True." Tully thought, then said, "There is that one called Captain Nazi. The name sure fits."**

 **Hitch nodded. "I was thinking maybe Lex Luthor."**

 **Tully grinned. "And what do you get when you cross Captain Nazi with Lex Luthor?"**

 **Together they said, "Captain Hans Dietrich!"**

 **They saw Private Carl Jensen take a seat with some of the guys in his unit. Hitch smiled. "Carl's The Hulk, don't you think?"**

 **Tully agreed without hesitation as he said, "If he was green, he'd be a dead ringer."**

 **Hitch looked at his best friend. "Do I dare ask about Charley's alter ego?"**

 **Tully couldn't help but grin as he said immediately, "Catwoman."**

" **But Catwoman's a villain."**

 **Just then Charley walked in and looked around. She smiled broadly when she spotted Tully. As she started towards them, her husband said, "I can just imagine how that catsuit would look on Charley."**

 **Hitch was smiling, but then a certain image came to mind and his jaw dropped.**

 **Charley sat down next to Tully and said, "Sorry I'm late. I had…" She looked suspiciously at his silly grin, then at Hitch's wide eyes and open mouth. "What's going on?"**

 **Tully said, "We were sitting here turning people into superheroes."**

 **Hitch forced the image of his friend's wife out – or maybe just to one side – of his mind. "Except for Dietrich. He's a cross between Captain Nazi and Lex Luthor."**

 **Charley laughed. "Now there's a mix I'd just as soon not run into." She stood up and asked, "Shall we get some lunch?"**

 **Tully stood up and looked at Hitch. "Hold our table?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Got it."**

 **A minute later they returned – Tully with two hotdogs and macaroni, Charley with a fried spam sandwich with cheese and pickle, and an orange. While they ate Hitch and Tully regaled Charley with who would be which superheroes.**

 **When they were finished, Charley eyed Hitch critically. "The Phantom, huh? I guess I can see you in tights." His face reddened a bit and she turned to look at Tully with a sweet smile. "Batman … I can definitely see that. I love men in capes." Then Charley asked curiously, "Did you pick a superhero for me?"**

 **Tully swallowed his bite of hotdog and said, "Yep, Catwoman."**

 **Charley said incredulously, "Catwoman? She's not a superhero!"**

" **I didn't pick her because she's a villain." Tully said matter-of-factly, "I picked her because of that suit she wears."**

" **Oh. Well…" Then the meaning of what he'd said hit Charley and she blushed. "Oh!"**

 **Hitch laughed and looked at his watch. "I gotta get going."**

 **Tully asked, "Got a date?"**

" **Yep. Dinner and a movie with Virginia."**

 **Charley smiled. "What's the movie?"**

 **Hitch replied, "** _ **His Girl Friday**_ **."**

" **Comedy, romance, and drama. Covering all your bases?"**

" **Better safe than sorry. I'll see you two later."**

 **#################**

 **After they finished their lunch and little small talk, Tully and Charley walked hand-in-hand towards headquarters. Tully kissed her on top of the head and asked, "Do you really have to go back to work?"**

 **Charley smiled. "Not really. I signed out, but there is a little paperwork that needs to be done."**

" **Can't Terrence or James take care of it?"**

" **Terrence is out on a mission and James will only do paperwork if there's no way he can get out of it." Charley looked up at her husband's pouty face. "But it can wait until first thing in the morning." Tully grinned as she asked, "What do you have in mind, Batman?"**

 **Tully put his arm around Charley and steered them away from headquarters. "I'd like to take my Catwoman home."**

 **Charley laughed. "Purrrfect."**


End file.
